Shining Wings
by Cheepa26
Summary: Adrianna is an 18-year-old bird-kid who escaped from a School in Toronto, Canada. She has been on the hunt for the Flock ever since she found Fangs blog. What happens when she finds the flock, and when she finds a expiration date on her neck? Based three years after "Max". Rated M for bad language, sexual content and violence. Disclaimer: I don't own MR.
1. Chapter 1- Meeting the Bird-Kids

******This story takes place after ********Max********. It is three years since then, and in that time Max and her flock have teamed up with the U.S military and have destroyed all the Schools and Itex's, saving the world from them.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. OC's are mine, MR is not.**

******Okay, on with the fic!**

******o—0—o**

__I sat in a Krispy Kreme, eating a heavenly tasting glazed donut. If you looked at me now, I would look normal. Dark brown, curly hair that went down to the bottom of my ribcage and has red streaks when in the sun. I have on a black leather jacket that is over a grey, slightly low-cut tank top. On my legs are black jeggings, and on my feet are black converse with white shoelaces. All of it topped off with tinted goggles on my head. Everything – with maybe the exception of the goggles – are normal. All except the wings on my back, hidden by my jacket. They are white, speckled with grey. I am Experiment #146 from the School in Toronto, Canada, or "146t". Its been almost 3 years since my school got destroyed, but that story is for later. I named myself Adrianna, i'm 18, and I'm 4% bird.

After finding out about the Flock on Fangs blog, I have wanted to find them. I'm not stupid, I know if I just said "Hey! I'm a bird-kid!" on Fang's blog, they wouldn't believe me. So for 5 months, I've been trying to find them. In one of his blogs, Fang said "We are trying school again, living with Max's mom, somewhere in Connecticut where I'm not telling. There's a Krispy Kreme here that we've all re-named Heaven. I hope we stay a while".

With that information, I can now turn into a stalker and try to find their location. Thanks to some research, I found out that there are only 4 Krispy Kremes in Connecticut. I have been to two already, sitting in each for a couple days till i'm convinced that it isnt the one. This is my third, and I'm on my laptop with my headphones in, playing minecraft while listening to music. What can I say, its a fun game and I like playing it. Case closed.

After a couple hours, in which i've ate 4 donuts (eating the fifth now) and some coffee, someone taps my shoulder. Its a boy.

When I look up, I see a group of boys looking at me. 5 in total, and one looks blind. He looks like Iggy. Next to him is Fang.

Lets stop and review what I just said. Fang and Iggy are standing next to me. Fang and Iggy are standing next to me.

"Uh, sorry chick, but this is our table. We wouldn't mind you sitting with us though" one of the friends asked in a suggestive tone. I shook my head and stood up.

"No, thanks". Now or never, I thought. "Fang, can I talk to you?" I asked nervously. Iggy looked momentarily shocked, and Fangs mask of emotion broke when curiosity replaced it, but only for a second.

The rest of his friends looked at me like I was crazy. I probably was. I acted like I knew him when I said that, and now he probably thinks i'm a stalker (basically am). There was an awkward silence. "Who? Look, I don't mean to be rude... but... either you sit with us or you don't" the one who spoke up before stated, and I heard another mumble "Or check into a mental institution" under his breath.

I sighed, tired of my own dumbness. Of course Fang would have a cover up name for school! I'm so stupid. "No, ill be going" I said, and walked to the door.

—0—

Idiot. Idiot. Stupid motherfucking idiot. God, Idiot! I am such an idiot! Ughhh! I thought, and yes, I did mentally groan. Of course, after 5 months of searching for them I mess it up!

I've been pacing outside of this Krispy Kreme for a couple minutes, planning my next move. Search the phonebooks? I don't know Max's moms last name! Go house to house? Saying what, "Oh, hello. I was wondering If you have any bird kids living in that residence"? Hah, that would be entertaining. Should I go back into Krispy–

"Do you read the blog?" A voice said from behind me, low and beautiful.

Beautiful? Get it together, Adrianna. I turned around to face Fang, clad in black and grey clothing. He seemed to scrutinize me; even so, not in an inappropriate way.

"Yeah" I answered a little shakily, and cleared my throat. "Yes. Iv'e.." I quickly looked around us. "I've been looking for you and the flock ever since I found your blog. You and the military destroyed the School I was in, in Toronto." I finished.

"You're an experiment?" He asked, and I hope he only used that word for a lack of any better one. I looked him in his dark eyes and nodded. "What kind?" He asked, and I realize he is much more talkative on the internet.

"4% Bird. 96% Human" I answered. "Hey, I should explain more to the Flock. I swear I won't ambush them or anything when I meet 'em" I promised. "You can even pat me down". I then proceeded to hold my hands up above my head and looked at him in question. His eyes narrowed while deciding, then he shook his head.

"Get a new booth in the Krispy Kreme. I'll get the flock" he answered. We walked into the Krispy Kreme, I heading to another table, and Fang walking over to Iggy. After listening to Fang whisper to him, Iggy walked over to where I was. He must have this place memorized, but I still grabbed his arm and led him to the table.

Before we sat down, I slid my hand that was on his arm and held his hand. His eyebrow was cocked. "I'm Adrianna. Bird-kid from Toronto" I said, before bringing his fingers to touch my goggles. I then slid them down my hair, the arm of my jacket, the bottom of my tank top, and the top my black jeggings, all on the right side. He looked the teensist bit weirded out, but I knew that he now knew what I looked like, and the colors. "Oh, and I have on black converse" I added.

"Ok, Adrianna" Iggy started, and to be honest, I thought his voice was higher. "That was vague"

"I'll explain when the flock gets here, and I hope you're not talking about the fashion tour being vague, 'cuz I'm not showing you anything else"

He chuckled. "I'm not that much of a perv" he paused to shift in his seat. "How'd you find us?"

"Fang's blog. He mentioned Krispy Kreme and Connecticut, so I looked in all the Krispy Kremes that were in Connecticut"

"Huh. So you don't need me to introduce myself"

"Nope"

"Bummer."

After that, we talked for a while about a bunch of things. We were talking about my goggles now;

"So you're basically saying you don't fly fast enough to need goggles. If you hit above 40 you'll need to close your eyes" I argued.

"Well, i'm still as blind as I was a couple minutes ago, so I don't need my eyes open when flying. You'll have to ask the flock how they do it" Iggy countered.

"Talking about us?" A female voice asked, and I turned around to see the Flock. They were pretty close to how Fang described them. The person who talked was Max.

I stood up. "Max. Its a pleasure." I held my hand out for her to shake, but she just raised her eyebrows. "I'm Adrianna. But Fang already told you that, right?"

"Yeah. Thing is, I don't believe everything I hear. So prove it." Our eyes met, hers brown and mine dark green. She continued, "Prove to me that you're not faking. Show me your wings"

—0—

**So! That was the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it, and my writing style. This is my first fic, but feel free to review any way you want. Actually, my favorite reviews is constructive criticism, so if theres anything you think I should change tell me! **

**Do you think this chapter was too short? Tell me ur thoughts! I've got a lot of ideas for this story, so tell me if you guys like it! **

**Read on,**

**Cheepa26**


	2. Chapter 2- Introductions & Decisions

******Sorry for not posting. My computer crashed after I posted the first chapter, so I couldn't get this up. Keep reading though, i think my writing style gets better in the 3rd chapter. Thanks!**

**_Underlined italics: _****Angel sending a thought**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. OC's are mine, MR is not.**

******mmk, on with the fic**

We had walked behind the Krispy Kreme. There was a forest behind it, and thats where we went. We walked a little bit, the forest floor and leaves crunching under my feet. The trail led to a small clearing, A big enough break in the trees overhead to fly through, and a small treehouse on a tree near it.

My gaze flew over the whole place, and landed on an expectant Flock, eyebrows raised and everything. I allowed the corners of my mouth lift into a smile. Give me some slack here, I was meeting the _Flock _here. I've been searching for them for 5 months.

Sliding off my black jacket, I shook out my wings. I extended them to all their 16 foot glory. I won't go into explicit detail, but I had a Snow Owl's wings, White and speckled black all over.

"I wouldn't lie about having wings. Or what happened" I didn't need to say anymore. They all probably were thinking about their experiences in the place where we all grew up, and I cringed, thinking about the words "_what happened"._ I tried not to think about that horrid experience. As I tried to fight my memories away the silence stretched on. The sounds I could hear was the wind, the forest and Gassy- no, Gazzy explaining what was happening to Iggy.

The dark skinned girl spoke up. "Let me introduce myself. Adrianna, right? Do you have a last name, like Max? You can tell me later. I'm Nudge, no last name, my wings are- well, you can just see". She folded up her stylish windbreaker and extended her brown wings. Even though her wingspan was smaller than mine, it kind of took my breath away. They were still huge, and more importantly, _beautiful. _She flapped 'em a couple times, then continued. "I'm telekinetic- that means I'm like a magnet when I want to be. Lol. I can talk really fast, but I don't think its a power. I think I should be a rapper or something, like Nicki Minaj. Yeah, I like her a lot 'cuz she doesn't take-" Fang had slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Nudge"

"Okay, okay" she said, pulling his hand off her mouth. "Other than being telekinetic, I can also feel emotions. _Definitely _the best hacker. I'm 14, and I have the best fashion sense. Even better than Ella. Oh, she's Max's-"

This time, Max's hand was on Nudge's mouth. "Ella can introduce herself" she told Nudge. "Before we spill all our info... Angel?" She asked the blonde ten year old some "obvious" question, apparently. I tilted my head to the side like a curious puppy.

"Yeah Max, she's fine" said the youngest blonde girl, "Angel". It was nice of this girl to have faith in me when she doesn't know me. I liked her already. Also, I liked her clothes. She had on a white tank top that was tucked under high-waisted shorts, a cute necklace and converse. Good for a, what, 13 year old? "Thanks" she muttered, and beamed at me. "Im only 10 though". _Huh? Did I say that out loud?_

She pursed her lips. "Fang, did you not mention my powers in your blog?" She muttered, looking kind of hurt, and I was starting to get really confused.

"Ah, my bad. She's a telepath"

_Oh. That would have been helpful information. _I bit my lip. _Hope she didn't "hear" me criticizing someone elses fashion choices._

Angel laughed. "Don't worry, we all think Max should get new clothes."

My face, neck and ears turned red.

Most of the flock chuckled, except Max and Fang. Fang just blew some extra air out of his nose and smiled.

"I was jus-"

"Its ok, Adri" Max said, "What can _you _do?"

"Well," I muttered, feeling kind of embarrassed. They seemed like they had all the powers in the world. I unfolded my wings a little. They stared as I picked up a rock. My thumb rubbed the rock twice and my gaze met Max's. I threw the rock in the air, underhand, and we all watched as it soared a couple feet above me, all watching as the smooth, gray rock silhouetted against the almost cloudless sky. They all waited for it to fall back down.

It didn't.

If you looked really really really closely, and when I say closely I mean _raptor vision_ closely, you will see a _very _faint veil of lightly-shimmering white light around the rock. The rock floated there, in the middle of our deformed circle. After the flock noticed it wasn't coming down, they looked at me and my hand, open toward the rock.

"Anyone want to inform me of what's going on?" You guessed it: that was Iggy.

"She has telekinesis" Fang stated.

I noticed Angel, who had walked under the rock to catch it so I let it fall into her hands. She smiled. "So, you saw my power. Are there any other powers you guys have I should know about?"

Max tilted her chin up and her mouth was about to form the word _No _when Gazzy cut in. "You only have one?"

I nodded.

Max looked at Angel, and for about a minute they seemed to have been having a conversation telepathically. It was weird seeing their expressions change like they were talking, only they… weren't. Finally, Max looked at Fang and then explained her powers.

It went on like that, the flock stating their powers one at a time, and some traits, like Iggy's "highly developed sense of irony", for example. I don't really remember the other's that well.

We were now above a cloud, one of the only ones in the sky. The sun felt so close, I thought I would get tanned even with my spf 100 on. I had just finished tying my curly locks into a messy bun when Iggy called out to me.

"Dri, come down here!" He called from just above the cloud that was sheltering us from the eyes of the normal humans below us. "Come fly in the cloud; its refreshing!"

I tucked my wings in lightly and dived down, looking like I just jumped of a diving board. When I got close to the cloud, I unfurled my wings a tiny bit and angled them just right, and as I predicted, I started flipping around like a yo-yo unwinding. When I felt the airy moistness of the cloud I shot out my wings and steadied myself. Sure enough, the misty cloud shadowed me from the sun and the dew cooled me off. I couldn't see much around me, like a very, _very _dense fog. I heard light breathing in front of me, and Iggy spoke. "If this is how the zombie apocalypse is, everyone on ground is fucked"

I laughed, and somehow, in some odd way, this cloud gave me a sense of belonging. The foggy cloud and its mix of dampness and heat makes me feel like I belong. Great, now I'm getting mentally attached to a cloud.

After cooling off, Max called in Iggy for an older-member flock meeting. Because I am 2% more bird than them, I could hear every word with my _extra _enhanced hearing.

Max: "So, what are we gonna do with her?"

Iggy: "You act like she's an object"

Max: "So, what, you are welcoming a girl you just met into a house where your family sleeps?"

Iggy: "If a bad thought crossed that girls mind, wouldn't we know? And seriously, if anything did happen the numbers are in our favor"

Fang: "What if she stabbed someone when everyone was sleeping? One of us would be dead before we could do anything."

Iggy: "If you're so paranoid, set up a guard at the front of her door for the first week. I'll even do it. She'll use our free room. What's a guest room with no guest?"

Max: "Why not just get a hotel? Seriously, she must have some mo–"

There was silence.

Angel: "You guys talking about Adri?"

Fang: "Yeah, what do you think we should do, Ange?"

Angel: "I agree with Iggy. Shes nice. And no Fang, she actually doesn't know how to fight. Her money is also running out. I say we see how it goes for one week"

Fang: *sigh*

Max: "Angel, sometimes I wish you'd act your age more often" *sigh* "tell her to get her ass up here so we can go to the house"

_Adri? Its Angel, and Max wants you to come with us to the house. Come on!_

That thought came into my mind, and it was almost like she was talking to me, I could hear her voice. While she talked, I felt a slight tingling in my brain. Really weird.

_Okay._ I thought, trying to aim the word to her in my brain somehow. Hey, Im new to this.

I flew out of the cloud, my huge wings flapping slowly. Iggy, Fang and Max were all flying down from further up above us, Angel was flying circles around them, and Nudge & Gazzy were playing a game called Chopsticks with their fingers. I now noticed that the sun was almost out of our view, going to shine the other part of the world. If you have been on a plane during sunset you might know something about how this looks.

Flying behind the flock, it was beautiful. Seeing 6 flying silhouettes against a setting sun is – to me – pretty beautiful. I smiled at Angel as she sent a thought into my mind.

_You never get used to a view like this, but thats a good thing._


	3. Chapter 3- Moving in

**Hey people who actually read this! No big news today, just writing this on a Chromebook after finishing a Science test.**

_Underlined italics: _ Angel sending a thought

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. OC's are mine, MR is not.**

**kk, read on **

When the flock said "house", they were being modest. This thing is a freaking mansion.

"Welcome to our humble abode!" Nudge said. "The CSM payed for it! It has really good security and even an intercom! I would give you a tour but I really want a shower. You should ask someone to show you to your room. K bye!" She ran off, and I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Sadly, we don't have our own bathrooms" Gazzy said. A lock of curls fell on my face when I turned to look at him, and I blew the curls away. "There is a girl floor and a boy floor. Each floor has its own bathroom. The guest room is in the boy floor, so you'll have to share the bathroom with us" he motioned to him, Fang and Iggy.

"Fun" I muttered.

"Uh, follow me to the rooms, Fang's probably gonna go make out with Max and Gazzy's going swimming with Angel" Iggy started walking to the stairs.

"Its fall. Why are you swimming?"

"The pools indoor!" Angel said, her blonde curls bouncing around her head as she ran with Gazzy to another room.

The main floor was equipped with a big entryway (with a big closet), a _huge _kitchen, 's room, Total & Akilas room, and a big pool. The backyard was _gigantic, _green grass stretching far, and a barn in the left side of the field. I was told that there are horses in the barn. This whole area had a lot of farmland and space, and went through all seasons. I seemed perfect.

The second floor was the boys floor. The girls floor would've been here (there are more girls than boys) but the girl lost a bet. After heading up the stairs, a long hallway apeared before me. On one wall, there were 3 very spaced out doors, and the other wall was the same.

"On the left side we have Gazzy's room, Fangs room, and the bath's room." Iggy announced, motioning to the doors as we walked. "After the bathroom door, you will see this hole in the floor" He pointed to a hole in the floor. "Under that is a trampoline. If you do not wish to use the stairs going down, feel free to use this. just make sure to look above and below you" He showed the hole in the ceiling, which was the girl's floor. He continued, still talking like a realtor. "Now on the right side, we have my room near the stairs, your room next to mine, and the game room next to yours. The walls 95% soundproof, so you shouldn't hear much, unless someone is screaming their heads off". He let his arms go limp at his sides and dropped the weird tone."Thats all. Now I'd offer you some help at decorating your room, but I wouldn't do much" he smiled at me, and my stomach & heart area felt like they were doing acrobatics. I have never really felt this happen before, so i clutched that area and leaned over a little. Iggy could somehow heard my actions, and asked me if I was okay.

"Yeah, I just think you smiling at me made me nauseous"

He looked hurt, and his knee jerked. "Oh, Sorry. I have that effect on a lot of people" he joked, and laughed forcibly.

"Wait, I don't think I'm sick. My hands are sweating and I feel like I should do something with my hands" I said, and shook my hands at my sides. "But yeah, I'd like company decorating my room"

I walked into my room and looked around, holding white and black paint. I had the sudden urge to hug Iggy.

I turned around, dropped the paint and hugged him. He smelled like grass, and I had to tilt my chin up a little to rest it on his shoulder. After a couple seconds, he wrapped his arms around me. When he did that, all of my muscles tensed.

"I really don't know why I'm doing this" I shakily murmured. I _never _touched anyone. I just hope he doesn't notice my hands shaking. For some reason, I felt like I could trust him, like he wouldn't betray me.

He said, "Me neither" but didn't let go.

My room looked awesome.

The ceiling was black with swirls of grey. Two walls were black, two white. We needed 3 gallons of each color, the room was so big. I smirked as I admired me and Ig's work. Looking over at Iggy, I saw him laying his hand on the bottom-left part of one of the wet black walls.

My face changed from a smirk to a face of surprise. He is such an idiot! "Iggy!"

"Nah, we're signing our work! Come, put your hand on the wall here" he motioned me over. He held his hand out for me to take.

His hand just floated there, as I stared at it. It was just a hand. _A hand can do many things._ I shivered at the thought.

"I can do it" I said shakily, and moved around him to place my hand on the wall. The wet paint felt, well – wet. I breathed deeply out as I pushed my hand against the wall. My breath caught in my throat as a hand touched my back. I felt all my muscles tense up. I curled my toes, clenched my hands, and ducked my head. I was back in the School, in a special testing room.

_I saw the 3 whitecoats watching. The lights were bright, the room painted white, and the floor tiled. I tried to pull my hands and feet from the leather restraints. This wasn't normal, I was usually laying on a table, front side up. I was on my knees, hands strapped down in front of me. What were they going to do to me this time?_

_I felt a hand on my back. When I turned around, I saw an Ant. They were ant-human hybrids, the guards of our school. Since ants are super strong, the hybrids are the same. He was smirking. "Prepare yourself, birdy" he purred, and brought his mouth to my ear. When he talked, I could hear his lips against my ear. He whispered, "This might hurt" _

All I could do was think about the hand on my back. _Just get through it._ I urged myself. _Just get through it. Just get through it. _I prepared myself, I waited. It never came, and the hand wasn't on my back anymore. I looked up.

"Are you ok?" came a very concerned voice, coming from a boy standing over me. His eyes were looking at my arm. What was he doing? I'd rather him just get it over with! I just want to get through it, and then i'll be done! I just need to–

"Dri?"

_Iggy._ I remembered where I was, and looked around the room I just painted. "Mhm" I mumbled. The colors all locked into place, reminding me of my location. The scent turned from antiseptic and sweat to the overwhelming scent of drying paint. "Yeah Ig, im fine! You just, you surprised me is all. 'm good!" Oh great, now he's suspicious. Well, I guess I gotta fix that! I looked around for something to change the subject. Aha! The paint!

"Dri, are you sure? You seem.. Jumpy.. And why did y-"

"In fact, I was just thinking about what we should do about this extra paint" I said, continuing. I grabbed the wooden handle to the paintbrush, pulling it out of the white paint. I didn't get the excess off, so the white paint on the brush dripped like milk. "Oh, it looks like you have a stain on your shirt" I turned toward him, the paint dripping on the cloth that protected my hardwood floor. "Let me fix that"

I touched the brush to Iggys right shoulder, _slowly _bringing the brush to his other shoulder, trailing white paint behind it. While I smeared paint on his tee, his mouth opened. His expression slowly changed from surprise, to anger, then to a devilish grin that can only be explained as _"You will wish you hadn't done that, Dri. Pranking and payback are my two favorite sports"._

I'll admit, I got kinda scared. This was _Iggy _we were talking about. Like, come _on._

Don't get all freaked, dear reader. It wasn't my normal scared. It was playful. I had only felt this kind of scared a couple of times. Instead of wanting to run away and/or just curl up into a tight little ball from being genuinely terrified, I wanted to back away and be chased, all while smiling. It was weird.

Iggys dark blue eyed gaze connected with mine, and I made a small yelp. 1) He can't see, so him making eye contact with me is freaking me out, and 2), even blind his eyes look mischievous and skillful. He looks like a hungry cougar about to catch some delicious prey.

A couple strands of his straight, long-ish red-blonde hair was covering his eyes. He looked down at me, and I now noticed that we were close. Like less-than-a-foot close. I took a small step back, and my black & white converse hit the wall. When did I get here?

I couldn't remove my brown eyes from his dark blue ones. We looked at eachother, me looking into his blue orbs and him looking at– a black void? I wouldn't know.

After a few seconds like this, I didn't know what to do. Iggys smile got a little bigger, and he opened his mouth to say something. I didn't let him.

"What's up with your eyes?" I blurted out. That was the only thing on my mind, and the silence was killing me. I don't know, I just thought his eyes were very unusual.

He pulled back and blinked. Seconds of silence went by.

"You know I'm blind, right? Didn't we already go over this?"

"Yes, of course I know you're blind". I had on a _duh_ face. "But your eyes. They're _dark _blue"

He doesn't seem to be getting it.

"Iggy, doesn't most blind people have light-colored eyes? So why don't you?"

"OOOOOOhhhhhh. I get it now" he flopped down on my bed, arms and feet out. "Oh. But I really don't know." He shrugged on top of the polka-dotted covers. "I guess God, or whatever is controlling this whole place, just knew I was special, and made these–" he poked his eye– "spe-OWWW!" He yelped, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Iggy! What the hell?"

"I poked my eyeball- I didn't think It would hurt"

"Iggy, I can feel the stupidity emanating from you"

"Ha-ha. Oh, and if you were wondering, my eye feels like its been ripped out of its socket and experimented with"

"Iggy, yo-"

"I know, I know, just help me"

I walked over to the bed and kneeled down on the floor in front of him. He was holding his hand over his left eye, and the other eye was squeezed shut. _Dumb cute idiot _I laughed in my head, before remebering I just called him cute. I then had an invlountary knee jerk, which was pretty weird considering im kneeling.

I brought my hand up and placed it on his, slowly peeling his hand off his face like the skin of an orange. When his hand was off, I saw his closed eye.

"Open your eyes" I calmly asked him.

His eyelid slowly lifted, and what I saw made me yelp.

His eye was slightly red, and to the side of his iris was a black dot big enough to cover it. The iris that wasn't covered by the black dot was light blue. It looked horrifying.

"Adrianna!" His eyes widened and he let out a short laugh, a laugh that almost sounded like a cough. "Adrianna, I can see you!"

—0—0—

**Heyyyyy. Hope ya liked it. And don't worry, i'll get to the explaining part soon. And some songs will be in the story later (not mine :P) **

**AAALLLLSSSOOO sorry if u see all the weird errors. like in chapter 2 I saw that I wrote "Give me some slack here, I'm meeting the **_**Flock **_**here" - like, what? subtract a "here". sorry about that. **

**I have MAJOR PLANS for this story btw. Can you guess why Adrianna freaked out when Iggy touched her? Bad stuff happened at her School. **

**Thats all, byee.**


	4. Chapter 4- Seeing an Explaination

_"Open your eyes" I calmly asked him._

_His eyelid slowly lifted, and what I saw made me yelp._

_His eye was slightly red, and to the side of his iris was a black dot big enough to cover it the iris. The part of the iris that wasn't covered by the black dot was light blue. It looked horrifying._

_"Adrianna!" His eyes widened and he let out a short laugh, a laugh that almost sounded like a cough. "Adrianna, I can see you!" _

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Heyy. Last Chapter, Before the line "My room looked great." what supposed to be something like this - "-0-0-0-", but it didn't show up. Sorry if you were confused about that. Again, Its my first fanfic, and I don't know the swing of things. (Thats a weird saying). So anyway, hang in with me here. **

**AAAALLLLSSSSOOOO, the story will always be in Adrianna's POV unless stated otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, Kelly Clarkson's songs, Emma Stone or the Apple company.**

**So yeah, read on. **

**-0-0-**

After a minute of shocked silence, I muttered the second sentence since he opened his eyes. "Don't move."

My finger slowly reached up to his eye, and the fingertip of my pointer touched the black dot. "Can you feel that?" I asked. After his head lightly shook and he answered "no", I took my hand away. As expected, the black dot came off with it. _A contact. _The black dot, or its newfound name "_the black contact_", came off of his other eye too.

His eyes were a light blue. It turns out he was probably never blind at all, but those black contacts blocked his vision.

"Oh my god. Holy shit-ball, holy crap" Iggy said, eyes wide and looking at everything. His smile was as wide as Russia, but after a couple seconds his eyes started blinking rapidly and they watered up.

"Iggy? You ok, what's going on?"

"Nothing, its just-" his eyes shut tightly. "The light- Its blinding" he dipped his head so his longish hair was hanging over his eyes. _Ironic. _While we are talking about light, I just wanted to say that the only bit of the subject in this room is the light coming in from the window, and the sky is covered with clouds. It was _not _bright in this room. Like, at all.

I quickly turned to my backpack and unzipped it. I dug around the unwashed clothes and vending machine food to find my sunglasses. I turned back around and shoved them on Iggys head. "I feel like a newborn fresh out of the womb" he mumbled. He had just started to open his eyes when the door slammed open.

"Iggy! Oh my god, Iggy!" Angel nearly screamed. She had tears in her eyes as she neared him, still in her bathing suit. I don't think she dried off one bit, because water was dripping off of her like a waterfall on to the mat that prevented the paint from staining the floor. "I read your minds and I– you can–" she stopped talking, and instead she was laugh/crying into Iggy's shirt. The rest of the flock slowly entered after her, each one tearing up at least a tiny bit, including Iggy himself. Many hugs took place, questions asked and tears were shed. At the end of it all, after he took a long look at everyone and their wings, he left to go fly.

Nudge went to the storage room to look at the files from his operation, while my mind filled up with questions like how the contacts didn't come off before, and why the scientists would put a blindness-stimulating contact on his eye.

**Angel POV:**

_Wow, I can't believe that Iggy saw me like this when he first saw me. _I saw myself in the mirror on my dresser. My blonde hair was wet and wavy and there were water droplets on my skin. I decided not to beat myself up about it because he will be able to see me the rest of his life- I hope.

I was confused about this Black Contact situation, as was everyone else. I would go search with Nudge, but my muscles were tired from swimming and all the excitement with Iggy, so I just tuned in to Nudges brain. I have learned to make a barrier, or a wall, that blocks everyones thoughts (except for one person I want to tune in on, if I want to). If I hadn't done that, _every single thought_ anyone around me had would maneuver itself into my brain, and from personal experience, let me just tell you that people think _all the time_. There is a new thought in a persons brain not a second after the last thought ended. Without my barrier, My life would be like I put headphones on at full volume and played 5 songs at once. Yeah, _ouch._

So I think about Nudge and her personality, and quickly her thoughts are my thoughts. I close my eyes and a blurry picture of what she sees is what I see.

_Ugh, this room is disgusting. _Nudge thought while looking around the unused room that was piled up with boxes. _Theres enough dust in here to make a freaking sweater. Woah, I just realized that the word sweater can be broken up to "sweat-er", so, like, it makes you sweat. Gee, did everyone know that? I must be slow at getting things. Actually, I know I am. Heh. Ok ok, ok. Files. There should be a box named "Files". Hmmm, Files, Files, Files, flies, Files, Files, OOH! aw, no thats "Flying". OOH! Found it. Fake Birth Certificate Files, Normal school Files, and AH! Here we are, School Files. Jeb retrieved them. File for Max, File for Fang, and a File for Iggy. _She took out Iggys file and searched for the one on his eye "surgery". _Ok, here it is. Here is what the white coat wrote; "__**Surgery went well, but the experiments eyes will need a lot of time to recover, and if exposed to any type of light the eyes will break down and not work. Due to this vulnerable state, we will need to cover the pupil and iris with a black shade. The shade will come loose and fall out when eye is healed and ready to to be used. That is estimated to be around six years from now, begining of June 2014.- **__woah, Its June 6th. they were right. -__**Around that time we will examine his eye. His eyesight is expected to be exceptional, and the rest of his senses will most likely be enhanced because the subjects brain will think that its blind.**_

_**-Julianne Matrinn"**_

_Wow. So does that mean that Iggy was never blind at all? But what about the white…._

I Pulled myself out of her brain. Im glad I could because I was getting a headache. I mean, that girl even _thinks _fast, and most of those thoughts are random.. or about clothes.

I opened my eyes and saw myself in the mirror. We will probably be having a Flock meeting soon (just an educated guess, I know how Max thinks). I started brushing my hair and getting dressed into my pajamas, which were a pair of pink shorts and a big "Martha's Dandee Creme" T-shirt. It was an Ice Cream shop I loved when we went to Lake George. The outfit was loose and comfy. When I was done changing, I heard someone in the room below me, which was Fang's room. _What's Fang doing that's so loud? _I thought. I focused on him and his mind, and soon enough I was inside his brain. When I realized what he was thinking- and doing- I yelped.

"FANG!" I screamed.

***A minute _earlier_* - Adrianna POV:**

I sat on my new bed in my new room, the smell of fresh paint easing away. I was singing along to a song on my iPod nano (It was the only iDevice I could/can afford). In some ways, this song connected to my life and leaving the school. I sang with Kelly Clarkson to Break away:

"_Something felt so wrong here. So I prayed I could break away… _

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly! I'll do what it takes 'till I touch the sky, and i'll_

_Make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change,_

_And break away.._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love, I'll_

_Make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change,_

_And break away.._

_Da-Da-Da, Da, Da-"_

A noise interrupted my singing, so I paused the song and looked toward the sound. It was just Iggy landing on my window.

"Hey Ig"

"Hey Adri. Were you singing?" he asked. He smiled, and him doing that caused my heart to race and my face & palms become a little hot. This had happened before when I was around him, and I worried that I might've been sick. I searched it on Google and the internet people said that I am "Falling for him". I thought then: _If that means what I think it means, I do not agree with the internet anymore. I must be getting a cold. _I refused to think that I had a crush on someone.

"Uh, yeah, I was." I replied.

"You, uh, sounded really good"

"Oh, well thanks. And by the way, you look like Emma Stone with those sunglasses" I teased. The sunglasses _were _girly and his hair was pretty long.

"Hah, thanks. I like your, uh- face"

I was just about to start laughing when I heard Angel's scream. "FANG!" she yelped, her voice muffled from the ceiling in between us. "EWW! Calm your hormones, Fang! EW- thats- ACH, DISGUSTING!"

Iggy started laughing, but I was pretty confused. Obviously I knew what hormones were, but why… EW! EW-EW-EW-EW-EWWW! Was he doing.. it.. to himself? Ugh- oh god I did _not _need to know that. Right when it looked like Iggy was done laughing he looked at me, and my disgusted facial expression sent him into another fit of laughter. He had tears in his eyes from laughing so much, and even though it was disgusting, Iggy's laughter made me smile. What's the word.. oh, contagious. His laughter was contagious. I never went to school, so excuse me for my lack of vocabulary.

"Well-" Iggy took deep breaths to calm his breathing down. "I am going to go talk to Fang.." he couldn't stop smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow. you should get some sleep, Its almost 10 and you've had a long day. Night" He walked out of the room and I checked the clock; it said "_9:53 pm, Fri. June 6". Huh, I thought it was 7:00. _I decided that I _was _tired and got into my bed. I never really got to say "My Bed", It was always a Motels bed. I have a feeling I will get to call a lot of other things mine when I'm here. My bed, my room, my bag, my food, my pool- and maybe even my happiness.

**Heyy! Before you guys read the next chapter, I just wanted to tell you that I got an awesome shirt. Its Walking-Dead based, but it has wings on the back! (folded up. They are what's on the back of Daryl's vest, if u watch the show) On the front is a Quote from a guy (Daryl) on the show. WINGS! I'm so happy.**


End file.
